Brights Lights
by Dein-Katze
Summary: Sa peau contre la mienne, mon cœur prisonnier. Tout s'accélère. Ma vie ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule fin possible.


Nouvelle fic après quelques années d'absence. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de ce prologue qui est venu de mon esprit d'un seul coup.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si je dois arrêté d'écrire (ou pas). Le prologue est assez mystérieux mais en faite pas vraiment ^^

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

_Prologue_

Je suis là. Debout, seul, mes yeux grand ouverts. Le vent souffle depuis des heures il me semble, il ne se calme pas. Devant moi, le néant. C'est magnifique je trouve. Il n'y a rien, ni paysage vert, ni désert et plage de sable blanc. Il n'y pas d'amis, ni de famille. Rien.

Devant moi se trouve ce qu'on appelle une mégapole, cette ville gigantesque aux mesures hors norme. Des personnes sans noms ni visages, inconnu toute leur vie a part pour une poigné de personne qui leur est perversement proche, inconnu dans leur mort aussi.

Il n'y a ni paradis, ni enfer. Ta vie n'est rien sur cette terre. Tu n'es rien. Vie aussi futile que sans relief, marchant dans l'espoir de trouver au bout du chemin quelque chose que nous nommons bonheur. Mais au bout de ce chemin il n'y a qu'une chose, la Mort.

J'ai toujours pensé que j'avais raté ma vie, du moment où je suis né jusqu'à ce moment précis. Et une pensée m'a toujours accompagné dans ces moments gâchés que représente ma vie. J'ai peut être raté ma vie mais je ne raterai pas ma mort.

La vue est magnifique dans son obscénité. La pollution rend l'atmosphère étouffante et grise. Toujours ce vent qui rapporte les odeurs de pourritures de ces corps qui bougent, qui « vivent ». Du haut de cet immeuble je vois ce qui va devenir mon seul moment de la gloire. L'instant exact où ma tête va s'exploser sur ce trottoir, où le sang va s'écouler de mon corps. Oui mon moment de gloire.

J'ai passé ma vie à rechercher quelque chose. Mais je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était. Un objet, un être humain… Mais je l'ai cherché. Avec ma carte de crédit, dans des magasins, dans la rue, dans des soirées, dans des matches de foot, dans un rasoir, un magasine porno. Dans le corps de ces femmes, de ces hommes, a plusieurs ou a deux. Dans les sentiments de colère, de haine ou d'amour, de joie, de tristesse, de mélancolie. La drogue, l'alcool, la vitesse.

Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé.

Certain pourrait dire que ma vie est rempli. Un bon travail, de l'argent, un physique peut être pas aussi avantageux que le voudrait notre chère société mais un charme. J'ai eu l'amour et les corps sans effort.

Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais en bas âge. Peut être est-ce eux que je recherchais, je me suis souvent posé la question. Mais même si mon oncle et ma tante, chez qui j'ai vécu, n'étaient pas souvent présents pour moi, ils m'ont quand même donné ce dont j'avais besoin.

Non, tous allait bien dans ma vie a part ce manque qui me réveillait parfois pendant la nuit. Qui me poussait à remettre chaque fois ma vie en cause, de ne pas croire aux mensonges de tous ces gens.

J'ai eu des amis. Avec qui j'ai partagé beaucoup de choses, des expériences, les joies simples de cette vie. Je suis encore en contact avec certains. J'ai connu l'amour, celui qui vous fait perdre la tête, celui qui enflamme le moindre centimètre carrer de votre corps et de votre cœur. Celui qui dévaste tous sur son passage. Et qui finalement passe avec le temps.

Il commence à pleuvoir. Les gouttes sont glaciales, le vent me fait d'autant plus frissonner. Je regarde autour de moi. Le néant. Ma vie finalement se résume à cette vue. Superficielle, vide de sens. Sans cette chose, cet instant qui aurai du donner un sens à ma vie.

Je sais que je me mens à moi-même. Pour ne pas me sentir pathétique alors que dans quelque instant…

Je l'ai trouvé cette chose, si magnifique mais en même temps si horrible. Cet être parfait, dénué de défauts. Ces yeux qui me hantaient même dans mes rêves, dans mes cauchemars, qui me faisait me réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit. Cette peau que j'ai touchée, caressé, lécher, embrasser, ce corps dont j'ai pris possession et qui a fait de même avec le mien.

Ces mains parfaites qui ont emprisonné mon cœur et qui le détient toujours en otage.

Le vide, autour et à l'intérieur. Depuis qu'il ne veut plus de moi.


End file.
